A stock is a part of a rifle or other firearm that a shooter holds against the shoulder when firing the weapon. A receiver and barrel assembly can be attached to the stock. An adjustable stock allows the receiver and barrel to be extended from or retracted into the stock housing in a telescoping manner. A locking mechanism located within the stock housing secures the firearm at the desired length. In general, some existing adjustable stock designs suffer compromises between ease of use, adjustment security, and compactness.